


Underneath Leather

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, i still don't know what i'm doing, kind of romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leiko Tanaka, aka Gogo Tamago, always wore fingerless leather gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Leather

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what I'm doing (still), but I thought that this was a cute idea so I hope you enjoy?

Leiko Tanaka, aka Gogo Tamago, always wore fingerless leather gloves. Fingerless, because she hated the way full on gloves hindered her movement, she would say. They matched her leather jacket perfectly, so they were fashionable but the thing that Tadashi noticed was that she never took them off.

 

Sure, gloves in winter were one thing, they would help keep her hands warm enough without freezing them, even if they were fingerless, but in the heat waves of summer in San Fransokyo, wouldn’t you expect her to not care about such fashion statements? Especially when she complained so much about the heat? Yet she still didn’t take them off.

 

They’re not the same as her always wearing a sweat wristband, because that was only on her wrists, not her hands. It’s easier for hands to get dirty and feel disgustingly grimy, especially from exercise and work from all nighters but Tadashi can’t recall a time where she ever took them off.

 

He looked at her hands as she was working, when it was only the both of them one night. The others had already turned in to get some sleep, but she wanted to try a new pair of wheels and he wanted to tweak Baymax to stop deflating seconds after he exits his charging chamber.

 

What could she be hiding beneath that leather? All he could assume was white skin with calluses from using tools so often and holding onto her bike, but maybe it was something else? Something worse?

 

True, Gogo didn’t talk about her background as much as Wasabi talked about how he had weekly ‘spring cleaning’ because of his mom or how Honey Lemon talked about baking experiments with her older sister or how Fred went on for months about comic books because of his dad, so it’s not like he could just assume that it was hiding something bad. But if it was a good thing, then why would she always wear the gloves?  

 

“Got something to say Hamada?” She snapped her gum and looked right at him. It wasn’t hard for her to figure out that he was staring at her for the past 20 minutes or so.

 

“Your gloves,” he pointed out.

 

She held them up with a confused look on her face. “What about them?”

“Why do you wear them all the time?”

 

“Why do you wear your hat all the time?” she retorted.

 

“I take off my hat sometimes,” he defended. It was mainly out of respect for his classes and he was used to it. Old habits die hard.

 

“And I take off my gloves sometimes.”

 

“I’ve never seen that. Is it a problem if I ask you to take them off?”

 

“It’s not that big a deal,” she muttered, taking off everything that was on her hands, including her wristband. He worried way too much about considering other people’s feelings. “See? Not that big a deal.”

 

Tattoos decorated her wrists. Words in a beautiful font wrote ‘Rise’ on one wrist and ‘Stand’ on the other while small inked birds flew around the rest of her wrist and parts of her hands.  

 

“Can I?” he asked with one of his hands extended.

 

“Sure?” And she put her hand in his, feeling something squirm in her stomach as he observed her tattoos with so much attention. Her hands were slender and cold, but not as calloused as he expected from someone who constantly held bike handles whenever she could.

 

“Why hide them?”

 

“Too many questions that I don’t want to answer all the time.” It’s always annoying to have to explain the same story to different people.    

 

“They’re beautiful.” Her cheeks had a hint of pink to them. How cute, she was cute. But his eyes scrunched up as he saw the faded marks poking out from the elegant black ink. “Are they to cover this? Did you—”

 

“Before you start thinking of something crazy, I didn’t do this to myself. Got into a fight with someone who had a knife, but I won. ” Does she expect him to be happy about that? “And I’m still alive. Besides, I got plenty of payback.”     

 

“Should I be happy about that?” he questioned aloud as his fingers traced the ink.

 

She shrugged. “I’m alive, aren’t I? Besides after that, my parents were completely fine with me getting tattoos so it worked out.”  

 

“Why birds?”

 

“You’re asking too many questions.”

 

He gave her an adorable sheepish smile. “But I wanna know?”

 

“I like birds.” And the way that they fly without being slowed down by other things like traffic regulations and other people. In the sky, it looks like they can go as fast and as far as they want to.  

 

“It suits you.” The tattoos or liking birds?

 

His eyes moved from her hands to her face. His expression seemed so thoughtful as though out of all the things in the world, he could only focus on her. Somehow, she couldn’t look away from that stare.  

 

It was only when something in her chest pulsed from anxiety (Nervousness? Fear? She didn’t quite know) that Gogo snapped out of their little gazing contest first. “We should probably get back to work,” she suggested, ready to move. But he hadn’t let go of her hand first.

 

“Yeah…” His eyes were still stuck by the black ink.

 

“I kind of need my hand back Tadashi,” she pointed out.

 

“Sorry, just one more thing?”

 

She looked at him warily. She was almost afraid to ask, “What?”

 

He lifted her hand up to his mouth and his lips brushed against the birds. She nearly flinched, but his grip on her hand made it so she couldn’t budge. He slowly looked up at her and gave her that same, meaningful expression. Again, he smiled brightly and said, “Thanks for answering my questions.”

 

She immediately took her hand back as she felt her ears get warm. “J-Just get back to work!” She quickly turned to focus back on her blueprints so that he wouldn’t tease her for her reddening face.

 

“I’m going make some coffee first, do you want any?”

 

“Black with 2 sugars,” she ordered her voice a little shaky and higher than normal.  

 

“Got it.”

 

When he was out of the room, Gogo looked down at her hand, specifically the bird tattoos. With her other hand, she touched where his lips had. She could still feel the heat of his lips on her hands. She couldn’t help but somehow smile. Maybe she should take off her gloves more often around him?

 


End file.
